Thunderblast
Thunderblast is the name of several fictional characters from the Transformers universes. Transformers: Cybertron (Decepticon) Thunderblast is a female Transformer, and a member of an ancient race of Decepticons living on the Planet Earth. Thunderblast's vehicle mode is a speed-boat. She is armed with a quadruple-missile launcher that converts into a super-rocket launcher with use of a Cyber Key. She also has a 30. caliber Browning-style machine gun which mounts onto her boat deck in boat mode and which mounts onto the outside of her left leg. Her tech spec indicates that she frequently takes advantage of her looks, counting on the fact that Autobots won't blast her on the grounds that she's female, using her charms to beguile them then destroy them. This deceitful gambit doesn't always work, however, as some opponents do not give her the chance mis lead them. She has a loose affiliation with Sideways. Despite her appearance, she is actually one of the ancient Decepticons freed by Starscream in his quest for power. In ancient times she posed as a siren, luring human sailors to their deaths with Cybertronian songs. However, her Takara bio indicates she is not without ambition. It is known that the Decepticon Shortround is infatuated with Thunderblast. Thunderblast is also a chronic side switcher. During the final battle between Galvatron and Starscream, she is heard to think that she would support whoever won. Thunderblast is not the first Transformer to possess an especially feminine figure, with features such as a shaped torso, hips and even what appear to be breasts underneath her chest-plate, (Blackarachnia was perhaps most notable for this) but she is the first to have what appear to be nipples, seen only for perhaps one instant in the show itself. Animated series One of many renegades dubbed a "monster" by the Autobot hunter known as Crosswise, she, along with her comrades, including Lugnutz, inspired legends of actual mythological figures. In her case, the sea witch Lorelei, and possibly the Sirens. Flighty, girlish, and possessing a love of destruction, Thunderblast was sealed away along with her comrades by Crosswise, until they were freed years later by Starscream. Though she temporarily took her leave to scan a new vehicle mode and to scare the navy, Thunderblast joined Starscream along with her Earth Decepticon brethren. Though she fought on his side in an effort to fend off both Optimus Prime and Megatron's soldiers. In episode 31, "United", Scourge, Mudflap, Crumplezone, Ransack and Thundercracker followed Megatron on the Space Bridge to Cybertron. They were joined by Thunderblast, who claimed she'd rather work form Megatron than Starscream. As a member of his team, Thunderblast would display a significant crush on her new commander, which Megatron would treat with indifference as long as she remained a willing pawn. She was later approached by Starscream (now enlarged and enhanced by the power of the Cyber Keys) and was given the choice of stealing the Omega Lock for him or being destroyed. Thunderblast chose the former, but betrayed him when she led Starscream to Megatron, refusing to steal it. The Autobots subsequently drove off all involved. Subsequently Thunderblast teamed up with Scourge to search for the Jungle Planet Key, battling Wing Saber. However Thunderblast's dedication would prove to be not so enduring, after Megatron (now Galvatron) transformed Thunderblast and the other Decepticons into gigantic warriors using the power of the stolen Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys. Appalled at how they were used as pawns while Galvatron went on to destabilize the Black Hole in order to wipe out a large portion of the galaxy, she and the remaining Decepticons abandoned him. When the Autobots attempted to use a gigantic rocket to move the Jungle Planet back into its orbit, Galvatron attacked and damaged the rocket. The Jungle Planet threatened to crash into Cybertron. Surprisingly Thunderblast and the other Decepticons helped to right the booster, helping to save Cybertron. It seemed Thunderblast and the others would remain in the Autobots' company. However, Thunderblast and her comrades found themselves dissatisfied with playing the role of a "hero", and after abducting Thundercracker, departed to search the galaxy for a new leader. The hapless group didn't get far: the credits montage that closed the series showed they had crashed on what appeared to be Mars. Toys *''Cybertron'' Deluxe Thunderblast :This toy was redecoed into Timelines Elita One. http://www.cliffbee.com/reviews/thunderblast.php Transformers: Cybertron (Autobot) The much less prominent character to bear the name is a Mini-Con, also from the Transformers: Cybertron series. A member of the Air Defense Team, which consists of Tankor and Steamhammer, he has a rivalry with his opposite number on the Sky Attack Team, Sky Lynx. His Hasbro bio indicated that he doesn't really bear Sky Lynx any ill-will and even respects him as a worthy adversary - it's just that the challenge offered is too great to pass up, with both Mini-Cons treating it as a sort of game, little caring who won. He even wishes that things were different so that they might be friends Unlike most previously released Mini-Cons, Thunderblast and his team are full members of the Autobot faction. Toys *'Cybertron Mini-Con Thunderblast' :He is a toy-line only character, and a repaint of the Armada Mini-Con character known as Bonecrusher. :The Voyager sized Leobreaker toy was initially sold by itself, and later sold at Target stores with the Mini-Cons Sky Lynx and Thunderblast attached as a promotion. Transformers: Generation 1 Thunderblast is the girlfriend of Swindle. Fun Publications In "Flames of Yesterday", Swindle tried to interest Dion in buying a Jump Launch Accelerator, and reminisced about how it reminded him of Thunderblast, until Onslaught told him to cut the chatter. Transformers Animated An alternate version of Cybertron Thunderblast appear in The All-Spark Almainic. This version of Thunderblast interviewed the Mini-Cons Beta Maxx and Caliburn for readers of Venus, a trans-dimensional magazine for Female Decepticons. Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Female Transformers Category:Fictional gynoids Category:Fictional ships Category:Mini-Cons References ru:Тандербласт Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Female Transformers Category:Fictional ships Category:Mini-Cons